


Ciąg przyczynowo - skutkowy

by snuwflak



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Migrena i trochę dramy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciąg przyczynowo - skutkowy

**Author's Note:**

> pisane na konkurs na YaoiFan.

Trzask drzwi, szuranie butów, aż w końcu odgłos bosych stóp. L skrzywił się nieznacznie. Symfonia dźwięków zaserwowana jego obolałej głowie była nie do zniesienia. Uchylił powieki w momencie, kiedy Light z miną zawodowca celował kluczami do koszyczka.

– Daruj sobie – mruknął. – Chyba, że chcesz mieć na sumieniu moje życie.

Light spojrzał na niego radośnie.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział, jak na gust L’a zbyt głośno.

Detektyw westchnął i ponownie zamknął oczy. Po chwili poczuł, jak kanapa ugina się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała. Oparł głowę o podwinięte pod brodę kolana, ręce założył na szyję. Od kilku już godzin szukał pozycji, w której głowa bolałaby go możliwie jak najmniej. Do tej pory mu się nie udało. Na dodatek obecność Lighta wcale mu nie pomagała.

– Zjedz coś – mruknął, przytulając skroń do kolana.

– Nie mów, że ugotowałeś obiad – prychnął Yagami z rozbawieniem. – Kaktus wyrósłby mi na czole…

– Amane coś przyniosła, nie wiem co, nie zaglądałem.

L poczuł, jak drugi chłopak przysuwa się do niego i obejmuje. Light trącił go nosem i delikatnie przygryzł ramię.

– Nie mów do niej po nazwisku – upomniał. – Nadal boli cię głowa?

– Nie, wiesz? Swędzi… – fuknął detektyw. – Mógłbyś się zamknąć? Dudni mi w głowie, a ty paplasz jak maszyna.

Light popatrzył spod półprzymkniętych powiek na L’a. Nasilający się od kilku dni ból głowy sprawiał, że jego kochanek zmieniał się w potwora. Wprowadził zasadę poruszania się na palcach, mówienia szeptem lub niemówienia, zachowywania się _wstrzemięźliwie._ Light zmarszczył nos na samą myśl o tym słowie. Jeszcze w liceum śmiał się z kolegów, narzekających na dziewczyny, a sam zamienił się w pokorną gosposię, miłą i gotową na każde wezwanie pana i władcy. A wszystko przez ból głowy.

– Przynieść ci czekoladę? – zapytał cicho, szepcząc L’owi do ucha.

Detektyw podniósł powoli głowę i obrócił ją w stronę Yagamiego. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały, a usta były wygięte w obolałym półuśmiechu.

– Jeszcze trochę pogadasz, to odgryzę ci język.

Light zachichotał.

– Jesteś niemożliwy – wstał, niechętnie odlepiając się od chłopaka. – Cierp więc w samotności.

– Nareszcie…

Kiedy wmaszerował do kuchni, jego oczom ukazał się najgorszy z widoków, jakie mógł kiedykolwiek oglądać w tym mieszkaniu. Góry naczyń niepierwszej świeżości poustawiane na całej długości blatu, walające się wszędzie papierki po słodyczach, porozlewana woda i coś, co mógł zidentyfikować, jako sok pomarańczowy. Stołu kuchennego nie było widać spod stosów starych gazet. Na najnowszej, bo z dnia poprzedniego, stała papierowa torba. Zajrzawszy do niej stwierdził, że nawet, jeśli L nie jest głodny, to sobie nie będzie odmawiał. Misa mogła być głupia, ale gotować umiała naprawdę dobrze.

– No tak – mruknął sam do siebie. – Najpierw to muszę tu sprzątnąć. Inaczej nic nie zrobię.

Nie zaczął nawet myśleć o ścierce, gdy z salonu dobiegł go huk. Przerażony wypadł z kuchni, żeby zobaczyć, co L znowu zrobił. Zastał go leżącego z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem, trzymającego się za głowę. W jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim i masował mu skronie.

– Człowieku, chcesz się zabić? – krzyknął. – Co żeś zrobił?

– Czy nie mówiłem, żebyś się zamknął? – syknął L, po czym odtrącając ręce Raita, wstał. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, chwiał się, jakby nie był pewny gruntu pod stopami. Light podtrzymał go, żeby chłopak znowu nie upadł. I tak miał przez niego mnóstwo problemów, nie chciał dodatkowych w postaci szpitala. Dla świętego spokoju nic już nie powiedział i odprowadził L’a do sypialni. L protestował przeciwko takiemu obrotowi spraw, ale Light postawił mu warunek. Albo pójdzie grzecznie sam, albo zostanie brutalnie przerzucony przez ramię i zaniesiony.

Kiedy udało mu się położyć nieposłusznego i przymusowego pacjenta do łóżka postanowił zostać na noc. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyjdzie do głowy genialnemu detektywowi. Zwłaszcza, że od kilku miesięcy nie dostał żadnej zagadki do wyjaśnienia.  
Light uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Było mu znacznie lżej, niż kiedy „pracował” jako Kira. I miało to dodatkową korzyść. Nie zrezygnował z Notatnika, ale po prostu zaniechał używania go. Chciał zachować pamięć jako nauczkę, poza tym nie wiedział, czy nie zapomni naprawdę wszystkiego. A były takie wspomnienia, których zapominać nie chciał. Chociażby dzień, w którym planował uśmiercić L’a.

Oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy.

***

Miał wszystko zapięte na ostatni guzik. Od samego rana nie opuszczało go dziwne podniecenie. Nadszedł ten dzień. Nareszcie pozbędzie się swojego głównego przeciwnika. Misa z oczami Shinigami okazała się bardzo przydatna. Poznał imię L’a, miał więc w rękawie asa, którego tak długo szukał.

Kiedy przyszedł do biura wszystko wydawało mu się bardziej kolorowe. Nawet oczy znienawidzonego detektywa były jaśniejsze niż zwykle, sylwetka bardziej wyprostowana. Light zauważył, że zwykle zaciśnięte palce stóp L’a były rozluźnione.

Czas płynął niesłychanie powoli. Wyznaczona godzina śmierci detektywa zamiast przybliżać nieustannie, jakby coraz bardziej się oddalała. Ale nie było powodu do zdenerwowania. Raito znalazł na stoliku obok fotela książkę i mając nadzieję, że tak czas upłynie mu szybciej zatopił się w lekturze. Dopiero głośny trzask zdołał go wyrwać z objęć liter. Podniósł głowę i zauważywszy znikniecie wroga zapytał w przestrzeń:

– Gdzie L?

– Powiedział, ze musi się przewietrzyć – odpowiedział mu Matsuda, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu, pokazującego pokój Misy.

L chwilę jeszcze czytał, chcąc nie zwracać uwagi na to, że to go obeszło. Kiedy wstał i podszedł do drzwi mruknął tylko:

– Wychodzę, dziś już mnie nie będzie.

Nie czekał, aż ktoś mu odpowie. Wyszedł i skierował kroki na dach. Tylko tam mógł spotkać L’a, chcącego się _przewietrzyć_. Kiedy wyszedł z klatki schodowej na otwartą przestrzeń zauważył, że detektyw siedzi na krawędzi i spogląda w dół.

Pomyślał o czekającym go triumfie. Cieszył się, bo czekała go jasna przyszłość, w której bez przeszkód mógłby oczyszczać świat ze zła. Ale coś mimo to nie dawało mu spokoju. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na plecy L’a. Zachwiał się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę to właśnie jego będzie mu brakować najbardziej.

Westchnął i wolnym krokiem podszedł do detektywa. Ten nie poruszył się, nawet kiedy Raito chrząknął.

– Jesteś zły – powiedział L cicho. – Wiem, że jesteś zły.

Light uniósł brwi.

– Słucham? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Słyszałeś.

L poderwał się, ale źle postawił jedną nogę. Zachwiał się na krawędzi dachu, a w jego oczach pojawił się strach. Light wstrzymał oddech i błyskawicznie złapał za tył białej koszuli Ryuuzakiego. Przyciągnął go do siebie, i zupełnie już nieświadom tego, co robi mocno przytulił. L był zbyt przerażony by od razu odwzajemnić uścisk. Oddychał szybko i ciężko, nie mogąc się uspokoić. _Prawie stracił życie!_ To jedyna myśl, jaka kołatała się w głowie Lighta. Nagle chłopiec poczuł, że jest obejmowany przez ciągle jeszcze drżące ramiona.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał L w jego szyję tak cicho, że Raito ledwo rozróżniał słowa między urywanymi oddechami. – Dziękuję.

***

Raito nie pamiętał ile czasu stali przytuleni do siebie. Zaczęło padać, ale nawet to nie zmusiło ich do ucieczki z dachu. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Odwołał wtedy Ryuuka i przyrzekł sobie i jemu, że nigdy już nie użyje Notatnika. I zrozumiał coś – L był dla niego kimś ważnym i nie chciał go stracić. Jeśli naprawdę pragnąłby jego śmierci, pozwoliłby mu spaść w uliczną otchłań. Nie zrobił tego.

Rezygnacja z Notatnika nie przeszła bez echa. Policja domagała się złapania Kiry, a samego Raita gryzło sumienie. Przez długi czas nie mógł patrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Za każdym razem, gdy w nie spoglądał, w odbiciu widział twarze zabitych przez siebie ludzi. Był jednak świadomy tego, że musi uporać się z tym sam. Oprócz Misy nie miał nikogo, z kim mógłby o tym porozmawiać, ale dziewczyna, wpatrzona w niego jak w obrazek nigdy tak naprawdę nie słuchała, co do niej mówi.

Light otworzył oczy i odsunął się od ściany. Podszedł do drzwi sypialni L’a i cicho je otworzył. Detektyw, będący na przymusowym urlopie, zasnął. Chłopak podszedł do łóżka i z bliska przyjrzał się twarzy kochanka. Wyglądał mizernie, jakby nie spał od długiego czasu. Cienie pod oczami zrobiły się większe, schudł.

Pogładził go po policzku, na co ten sapnął przez nos i odwrócił się plecami. Light uśmiechnął się, ostatni raz pogłaskał śpiącego po plecach i wyszedł, by posprzątać w kuchni. Jego żołądek znowu boleśnie dawał o sobie znać.

***

Śpisz. Masz piękny sen. Light układa cię do snu, opiekuje się i jest obok ciebie. I nie boli cię głowa.

Przewracasz się na drugi bok. Ze zdumieniem stwierdzasz, że głowa faktycznie cię nie boli, a po wymacaniu drugiego ciała – że Light rzeczywiście leży obok ciebie. Ryzykujesz i uchylasz powieki. Światło porannego słońca jest tłumione przez zasłony, pokój jest skąpany w ciepłym i przyjemnym półmroku. Przysuwasz się bliżej centrum swojego świata i obejmujesz go ramieniem. Z przypływem świadomości dociera do ciebie fakt, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy Raito spędza noc w twoim mieszkaniu z własnej woli. Czujesz, że tym razem inne ciepło, jakby wewnętrzne rozpala twoją głowę. Light’owi na tobie zależy…!

Nie, skądże. Nie jesteś ani sentymentalny, ani specjalnie uczuciowy. Po prostu miło wiedzieć, że komukolwiek na tobie zależy.

Odsuwasz się na „swoją” połowę łóżka i przewracasz na plecy. Wpatrujesz się w sufit i walczysz z kolejną falą złości. Na dodatek zaczyna pulsować ci w skroniach, a to niezbyt miłe uczucie. Zwłaszcza, że wiesz czym się skończy.

– Nie spisz? – słyszysz, jak Light mruczy. Odzywa się w tobie ochota, by go przytulić, pocałować. Tłumisz ją jednak, chowając się na maską obojętności. Raito przysuwa się do ciebie i obdarza cząstką ciepła. Jego lekka dłoń wynajduje ulubione miejsce na twoim brzuchu i zastyga tam. Czujesz tylko delikatne wibracje, płynące z nieobudzonego do końca gardła drugiego chłopaka.

– Nie – odpowiadasz w końcu, trochę zbyt szorstko. – Myślę.

– Mhm, a jak głowa?

Znowu pytania. Nie masz spokoju. Nie odpowiadasz i odwracasz się plecami. To zupełnie jasny znak, że rozmawiać nie chcesz i nie będziesz. Zaczynasz się denerwować, serce przyśpiesza swój rytm. Irytuje cię wszystko, począwszy od słońca, które za szybko wstało, skończywszy na policji, pozbawiającej cię ostatnio pracy. No i oczywiście stymulant numer jeden – Kira. Albo raczej Light – Kira. Mimo wszystko wiesz, że to on był mordercą. Czerwony błysk w oku młodego Yagamiego, zdradzające drżenie rąk. Wibracje łańcucha kajdan, nutki strachu w głosie. Inni mogli nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale ty nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś tego nie zauważył, prawda?

Mimo tych niezwykle jawnych dla twojego umysłu i oczu dowodów – nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Nadal nie możesz. Zaplątałeś się w to emocjonalnie i nie masz drogi powrotnej. Boisz się przyznać, że tak naprawdę wcale _nie chcesz_ jej mieć.

Zaciskasz palce na kołdrze.

– Ryuuzaki, stało się coś?

– Jak mogło się coś stać o tak wczesnej porze? – sapiesz ze złości. – Nie jestem aż takim ofermą!

Zza pleców dobiega cię zrezygnowane westchnięcie  i po chwili centrum chyba całego ciepła świata opuszcza łóżko. Robi ci się przeraźliwie zimno, ale nie prosisz by wróciło.

– Skoro tak, to pewnie poradzisz sobie sam – słowa Lighta ociekają złością – Wracam do siebie. Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

– Idź w diabły, Yagami – mruczysz ledwo dosłyszalnie, ale jesteś pewien, że Light słyszał.

Trzask drzwi. Jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu brzmiał lepiej. Mimo, że wbijał się boleśnie w twoją czaszkę, to nie zostawiał takich bruzd.

Odganiasz wyrzuty sumienia. Light mógł nie przychodzić, nikt mu przecież nie kazał opiekować się tobą jak małym dzieckiem. Radzisz sobie świetnie i bez tego.

***

Wszedł do mieszkania z zamiarem upicia się. Nie przerażało go, że nie wybiło nawet południe. Ściągnął płaszcz i odwiesił go na wieszak. Stanął na środku przedpokoju, w jednej ręce trzymając haczyk wieszaka, w drugiej zaś wyjęty z kieszeni telefon. W przypływie otępienia i złości rzucił wszystko na podłogę i poczłapał do salonu. Wyciągnął z małego barku wino i kieliszek, po czym opadł na kanapę. W jednej chwili uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał o korkociągu. Wstał i wrócił do barku. Tam jego wzrok napotkał inny, zielony.

– Cześć Ayumu – mruknął do kota, siedzącego obok wazonu z kwiatami. – Pewnie jesteś głodny, co?

Kot odpowiedział przeciągłym miauknięciem i zeskoczył ze stolika, by połasić się do nóg pana. Z korkociągiem w ręku Light schylił się żeby pogłaskać zwierzaka, ale ten umknął, nim zdążył go dotknąć. Po kierunku, w którym podążył, chłopak wywnioskował, że Ayumu pobiegł do miseczki.

Kiedy potrzeby kota zostały zaspokojone, Raito uznał, że teraz czas na jego własne. Wrócił do salonu i podszedł do stolika z kwiatami. Opuszkami dotknął płatków wielkiej, herbacianej róży, po czym wziął do ręki korkociąg i zwarzył do w dłoni. Obejrzał się, by sprawdzić, czy wino nadal stoi obok kanapy. _Nie uciekło, to dobry znak_ , pomyślał. Kiedy je otworzył, do jego nosa dotarł przyjemny, lekko słodkawy aromat. Nalał do pękatego kieliszka i powąchał ze skupiona mina konesera. Z takiej odległości mógł wyczuć nutę kwiatową, która nadawała charakterystycznego posmaku winu. Spróbował.

Dwa kieliszki potem siedział rozparty na kanapie i przełączał kanały w telewizji. W końcu znudzony zaczął oglądać wiadomości. Nie rozumiał już większości tego, co słyszał. Wino łagodnie buzowało w jego organizmie, zostawiając w głowie ciężką mgiełkę, jako jedyny znak swojej obecności. Light odchylił głowę do tyłu, chcąc chociaż trochę odegnać myśli, związane z L’em. Chłopak na pewno leżał nadal w ciepłym łóżku, zwinięty w kłębek. Yagami już dawno temu zauważył, że pozycja embrionalna, jakkolwiek by mówić, że jest pozycją obronną – dla L’a była naturalną. Nie dość, że miał podwinięte kolana pod brodę i mógł myśleć wykorzystując cały swój potencjał, to jeszcze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby było mu niesłychanie wygodnie. Raito zastanawiał się tylko nad tym, jak L oddycha. Jemu w tej pozycji przychodziło to bardzo trudno.

Potrząsnął głową, co poskutkowało jedynie zawrotem i zawirowaniem przestrzeni w około. Zachichotał bez powodu i poderwawszy się chwycił kieliszek i wychylił jego zawartość do dna. Kot, siedzący obok niego na kanapie zerwał się i przeciągnął wyginając grzbiet w łuk. Zaczął głośno mruczeć i trykać małym noskiem ramię Lighta.

– Ayumu, daj mi spokój – mruknął niewyraźnie Raito i odepchnął kota.

Zwierzak popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem i smagnął powietrze chudym ogonem. Spostrzegłszy to, Light mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Czarny ogon Ayumu skojarzył mu się z biczykiem, takim samym, jaki widział kiedyś na wystawie sklepu w Czerwonej Dzielnicy.

Wyłączył telewizor i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do stojącej w rogu wieży. Wyszukał płytę ze spokojną muzyką.

– Ayumu, upijamy się na smutno – oświadczył kotu z nutą goryczy w głosie. – I do końca.

Kot ziewnął, jakby słowa pana zupełnie go nie interesowały. Usadowił się na oparciu fotela i obserwował każdy ruch właściciela. Light wiedział, że kocisko jest obrażone, ale słucha tego, co się do niego mówi. Koty to nad wyraz inteligentne stworzenia.

– Wiesz, kotku – zaczął, kiedy z głośników popłynęły pierwsze łagodne tony. – Kazał mi iść w diabły. Czy to coś znaczy?

Wrócił na swoje miejsce i chwycił butelkę za szyjkę. Upił spory łyk i kontynuował:

– Przestało mu zależeć. Zrobił się zły – popatrzył kotu w oczy. – Myślisz, że wiem dlaczego? A skąd miałbym wiedzieć? Książę–Oh–Boli–Mnie–Głowa nie raczył podzielić się wiedzą na ten temat. Może to ze mną jest coś nie tak? – zacmokał z zamyśleniu.

Kot, jak to kot – nie odpowiedział. Popatrzył jedynie na swojego pana wielkimi zielonymi oczyma, w których odbijało się wyjątkowe jak na zwierzaka zrozumienie.

***

L, czy kiedykolwiek przegrałeś? Ale tak naprawdę, tak, że straciłeś coś ważnego, kochanego i jedynego w życiu? Jako L? Nie, bo jako detektyw nie miałeś i nie masz nic cennego do stracenia. Jako Ryuuga czy Ryuuzaki? Też nie, bo co mogą stracić wykreowani w genialnym umyśle ludzie?

A jako _Lawliet_?

Wzdychasz ciężko. Straciłeś już tak wiele, tylko za późno sobie to uświadamiasz. Wstajesz, zrzucając z siebie ciężką kołdrę. Szybkość z jaką to robisz wystarczy, by wzburzyć krew w żyłach. Zataczasz się, a ból odbiera ci zdolność myślenia. W ostatniej chwili podpierasz się na stoliku nocnym. Nawet nie wiesz, kiedy zamknąłeś oczy. Otwierasz je i pierwsze co spostrzegasz to telefon.

Zadzwonisz?

***

Salon nagle wydał mu się taki mały. Nie zdążył się porządnie rozbudzić, kiedy zadzwonił ten cholerny telefon. Nie pomyślał wcześniej, by odłączyć od niego kabelek, by zapobiec ewentualnym „telefonicznym wizytom”.

Głos w słuchawce był ledwo dosłyszalny, jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy.

– Przyjedziesz do mnie? – Ryuuzaki chciał brzmieć naturalnie. – Chciałbym porozmawiać.

Light prychnął w słuchawkę. Zdążył przemyśleć sprawy związane z jego… partnerem… Nie uważał, że rozmowa jakkolwiek zmieni jego postanowienie, ale chyba wypadało dać ostatnią szansę. Chociażby po to, by L przeprosił.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział zdawkowo. – Nie jestem w najlepszej kondycji.

Cóż, wcale nie mijał się z prawdą. Ocknąwszy się późnym wieczorem stwierdził, że nie pamięta, kiedy opróżnił drugą butelkę wina. Ostatnie ślady alkoholu nadal krążyły po jego organizmie, spowalniając ruchy i reakcje na bodźce. Nie wiedział, jak udawało mu się myśleć w miarę jasno.

Słyszał, jak L stara się uspokoić wściekłe bulgotanie. Zapewne nadal bolała go głowa. _Zasłużył_ , pomyślał Light.

– To ważne – Ryuuzaki odezwał się dopiero, kiedy był pewny własnego głosu. Nie mógł wybuchnąć, jeśli chciał wszystko jakoś naprawić i poskładać do kupy – Proszę.

Yagami westchnął.

– Dobrze, przyjadę. Nie wiem czy dziś czy jutro, ale będę na pewno.

Odłożył słuchawkę i oparł się biodrem o framugę drzwi.

Czy możliwe jest, ze człowiek zmienia się z dnia na dzień? Tak po prostu? Raczej mało prawdopodobne. Chyba, że stanie się coś, co spowoduje reakcję łańcuchową, tak jak teraz. Light widział tylko dwa możliwe wyjścia z sytuacji.

Najgorsze było jednak to, że był świadom, że bez mrugnięcia okiem zgodzi się na wszystko co zaproponuje L. Od dłuższego czasu z dnia na dzień wszystko psuło się coraz bardziej, a Raito patrzył zupełnie bezsilnie, nie rozumiejąc o co tak naprawdę L’owi chodzi. Pojedyńcze słowa i gesty stawały się zdaniami i uderzeniami, które spadały na nich jak gromy. Ostatecznie choroba, czy jakkolwiek nazwać bóle głowy Ryuuzaki’ego, doprowadziła do stanu rzeczy, w jakim się znaleźli. Nadszedł w końcu czas, żeby coś z tym zrobić.

***

– Do cholery, L! – wrzasnął, nie zwracając uwagi na zmrużone z bólu oczy chłopca Light. – Mam dość! Wyjaśnij mi w końcu, o co ci chodzi.

– Nie krzycz, to po pierwsze… – zaczął Ryuuzaki, ale Light wszedł mu w słowo.

– Nie będziesz stawiał mi warunków – warknął. – To _ja_ miałem iść w diabły, jak to ująłeś, to _mnie_ traktowałeś jak śmiecia. To JA mogę stawiać warunki, nie ty!

L przysiadł na kanapie i podciągnął kolana pod brodę. Potarł otwartą dłonią policzek i spojrzał na stającego w bojowej pozie Lighta. Dawno nie widział go tak złego. Ostatni raz był, kiedy posądził go o bycie Kirą. Gniew, jaki wtedy zapłonął w młodym człowieku zdawał się spalać go od środka. Wtedy też zauważył czerwone błyski w oczach Yagamiego.

– Więc chcesz mi jakieś postawić? – zapytał, spuszczając wzrok.

– Tak. Weź proszki na ból głowy, inaczej nie będę z tobą rozmawiał – Light odwrócił się i poszedł do odgraconej przez siebie kuchni.

L usłyszał, jak Raito grzebie w szafkach w poszukiwaniu najmniejszego śladu środków przeciwbólowych. Westchnął, gdy usłyszał cichy śmiech. Lubił śmiech Yagamiego, był taki jak sam Light. Głęboki i wibrujący, poruszający nawet najmniej wrażliwe miejsca na ciele L’a.

Przyjął zaoferowaną szklankę wody i dwie małe tabletki. Połknął szybko, nie chcąc czuć gorzkiego smaku na języku. Ulga nie przyszła nagle, ale powoli, rozlewając się po jego ciele zalała również głowę. Poczuł się odprężony i odrobinę lżejszy. Spojrzał na Lighta spod byka i zamrugał, chcąc odgonić zdenerwowanie.

– Lepiej? – zapytał Yagami, kiedy spostrzegł wzrok Ryuuzaki’ego.

L przytaknął.

– Słucham więc. Nie sądzisz chyba, że oczekuję czegoś innego, co?

– Nie mam nic do powiedzenia – westchnął. Jego umysł pracował znacznie jaśniej, kiedy nie dawał o sobie znać w bolesny sposób. – Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.

– Nic nie jest takie proste jak się wydaje, wiem. Ale może chociaż spróbuj – warknął Light, na powrót wyprowadzony z równowagi. – Nie uważasz, że jednak należą mi się wyjaśnienia? Zmieniłeś się, jesteś…

– Dorosły? – zapytał L, jakby poddając słowo chłopakowi naprzeciw.

– Tak, bardzo dorosłe z twojej strony było zachowywanie się jak rozkapryszona primabalerina – warknął Light.

– One są wyższe niż ja – wtrącił L.

Light popatrzył na niego, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Przyszedł po to, by wydusić z L’a jakiś powód, dla którego był traktowany jako _coś_ , co jest konieczne, a niezbyt przyjemne. Dostał za to uwagę o wzroście. Pamiętał, że kiedyś L narzekał na swój wzrost, przeszkadzało mu, że jest taki niski i musi stawać na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć wyższych półek i ust Lighta.

– Ale jakie ma to teraz znaczenie? – zapytał zbity z tropu. Potarł czoło i opadł na oparcie fotela. – Mógłbyś nie zmieniać tematu? Bądź przez chwile poważny.

– Uwierz mi, nigdy nie byłem bardziej _poważny_ – powiedział spokojnie L i zaczął się rozglądać. – Widziałeś gdzieś tu czekoladę?

Light otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Inicjator tego spotkania właśnie zaczął przejmować się nieobecnością słodyczy. Nie, żeby było to czymś dziwnym.

 _Właśnie_ , pomyślał Light. _To jest normalne._ Przygryzł wargę. L, kiedy tylko minął ból zaczął być tym normalnym L’em. _Jego Lawlietem_.

– Boli cię jeszcze głowa? – zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem. Musiał sprawdzić, czy jego teoria jest prawdziwa.

L, szperający w szufladzie na klucze w poszukiwaniu czegoś słodkiego popatrzył na niego z roztargnieniem.

– Nie, jestem głodny. Rozumiesz? GŁODNY! A tu nie ma nic słodkiego…

Zaczął głośno pociągać nosem. Light uśmiechnął się i cicho podszedł do zaaferowanego chłopaka. Będąc na wyciągnięcie ramienia rzucił się na niego i popchnął na najbliższą ścianę. L wydał z ciebie przeciągły pisk strachu, ale kiedy zorientował się o co chodzi, zupełnie bezwolnie poddał się _zabiegom_ Lighta. Nagle czuł jego dłonie wszędzie, gdzie tylko można było je czuć. Raito językiem utorował sobie drogę do ust L’a i bezceremonialnie wdarł się do środka. Dawno zapomniane tereny zostały zdobyte na nowo, a chłopcy oderwali się od siebie dopiero, gdy zabrakło im powietrza.

Light spojrzał w ciemne oczy L’a, szukając jakichkolwiek emocji. I znalazł te, których szukał.

– Przepraszam – usłyszał szept. – Przepraszam, że byłem taki… – L urwał.

– Wredny?

– Też – spuścił wzrok i wbił go w kolorowy napis na koszulce Raito.

Ten zaśmiał się cicho. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle jego złość ulotniła się jak mgła w słoneczny dzień. Zrozumiał, że czasami nawet najlepsi mają gorsze dni i nawet jeśli nie są do końca sobą – złe dni mijają. Pochopnie wyciągnięte wnioski mogą tylko pogorszyć i skąp likować sprawę.

– Obiecaj mi, że zawsze, kiedy zacznie cię boleć głowa – zaczął poważnie. – Weźmiesz te głupie proszki i nie będziesz mnie straszył, dobrze?

L uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pogładził do wierzchem dłoni po policzku.

– Dobrze. Masz czekoladę?

– Myślę, że diabły jakąś mają.


End file.
